


Baby Steps

by baconflavoredcola



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Puppy Love, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconflavoredcola/pseuds/baconflavoredcola
Summary: Tord immigrates from Norway when he's just a kid, and refuses to cope. He hates everything about moving, and everything that came with it. He's a stubborn child and a sweet boy might be able to help him come out of his shell, even if he comes with a few not so lovely side effects, Tord thinks he can deal.





	Baby Steps

England. A great, proud land of tea and crumpets, the queen and the rain. It was the dream everyone has, go to England.

Except Tord. Tord didn't want to go to England, not in a million years. He was perfectly fine in his home country, but noo. They had to leave their perfectly good town to move to good for nothing England.  
He didn't have a say in it. 

He hated the plane ride there, he hated planes. They're stupid and scary and he cried. I mean, he's only nine years old! Have you ever met an nine year old in pain and Angry at everything? He was crying as soon as he sat down, but when his ears popped he was sobbing and being a huge brat. Maybe his mom would decide to throw him out of the plane and he won't go to England! 

But of course not, he's just ignored for the most part, and told to stop yelling. He doesn't, he doesn't stop until the plane is almost on the ground, his face was red and he was panting and he was kicking himself and digging his nails into the armrests of his seat. His lungs burned with his now red eyes. 

His mother had to carry him from the plane so he didn't run. Tord was the biggest problem child. They had a single relative in England, she was a distant cousin who promised to drive them to where they would be living. It would be a room in an apartment Alwoodley, Leeds, a nice suburban area. It wasn't exactly close to a school, but a bus came to the area so Tord could just use that! 

Tord was an only child, so it was mainly financial worries that led them here. England has a great economy, many immigrants are trying to go there. Many job opportunities! But that didn't stop Tord from hating this decision with his entire being. He had to get shoved into his cousin's car because he wouldn't get in willingly. 

Their cousin was named Embridge Korweath. She lived with another girl named Gayle Homra, and they both had a dog. She explained how Tord and his mother would live in the same apartment complex as her and Gayle. Because it was just Tord and his mother, they didn't need much room. Tord just huffed and stared outside the whole drive to the apartment complex.

When they arrived, Tord was carried to their room. When he was set down, his eyes went wide. He hated it. The floor was a brown, crusty carpet. The walls were dried piss yellow, and when he stepped and felt it, the floor was basically glue. The couch was a faded blue, covered in dust and crumbs. The TV was boxy and old. As he continued to look, there was only one bathroom, which was tiny, had a nasty toilet, and a box shower. There was one bed, about queen sized. It obviously wasn't clean. He found the rectangular kitchen that was a fading yellow, including it's used-to-be-white tiles. When he looked into the fridge, he cringed. There was a pack of hotdogs that looked like they were covered in -ahem- white slime. And then there were cheese sticks, and a pack of lunchmeat that seemed to be providing the entire apartment it's horrid smell. Tord looked at his mother and took a cheese stick. After sniffing it to make sure the thing wouldn't kill him from the inside slowly, he ran. He ran from the apartment into the hall and stopped in the stairway. He sat right down and opened his cheese stick, biting into it. 

He glanced down the stairway and saw a boy in a yellow shirt and blue overalls and his mother. Both had spiky, brown hair, but the mother had longer hair and more covering her forehead. Both had completely black eyes. The little boy looked up at his mom. 

“Is he a hobo, mummy?” the boy asked. His mother hushed him and tugged him along quickly, and Tord shot his tongue out at the two of them, the little boy retaliating with a sharp glare. 

Tord just growled and finished his cheese stick.

The rest of the day was no better. He yelled with his mother about not going near that room, and saying he would sleep outside. 

“Greit, du utakknemlige drittunge!” She sneered. She let him fall asleep in the stairway, he fell asleep at 8:26 PM. And she picked him up and moved him to the dusty old couch. He wished he would never wake up. He didn't want to deal with this. 

The only two friends he had made in his life were back in Norway. And now they were in a new country. He hated it. He refused to speak English, he spoke loud, proud Norwegian. He knew it would stay that way until he was in his grave, he just knew it. 

 

When he woke up he entered a frenzy of screaming and running around their new 'house.' But his mother never showed up to yell at him. He got curious, and entered her room. He found a note on his mother's bed. 

Dear Tord,  
I went to work. There is food in the fridge, and the remote is on the TV. If you get bored, your cousin is in room 334. She can provide games and toys and such.  
Have fun, love, mom

Tord blinked and sighed. He laid down on the bed and cried for a bit, thinking of his old friends. He missed them. He didn't know how to make friends, he had known them since he was born. 

Sometimes he wishes his dad was still with them. His mom never told him what had happened, but he once left the house and never came back when he was about seven. That's when their troubles began, and they only got worse. He can't believe it got this bad.

He remembered his dad was amazing. He was strong, a mechanic. He told funny jokes and flexed to show Tord his muscles, and Tord wanted to be just like him. He would watch him in the garage working away, and it was amazing. He could basically bench press the cars he worked on. He loved to toss Tord in the air, bounce him on his knee, tell him stories. Normal dad things. Tord wanted to be just as cool as him. But after he left… he didn't know he’d ever see his dad again. 

Whenever he thought about it too hard, he cried. He thought it was his fault. He heard his parents some nights, talking about him. He never heard many specifics, they just sounded angry. 

He rolled around on the bed and whined. And then he sat up to see what food was in the fridge. 

It didn't help much. There was some carrots, and he noticed bread on the counter. He found peanut butter on top if the fridge and made a simple peanut butter sandwich and sang to himself. He was part practicing English, part venting. It was calming, mostly. He simply wanted to practice the language due to it sounding silly, though. He wouldn't speak it around other people. He already has friends in Norway, and he doesn't need more. 

He sat on the couch as he ate and watched TV. He watched the news with a bored expression. He wondered when his schooling would start, and he sighed shakily. 

This all felt so hopeless, he didn't want to be here. He could hear a dog barking somewhere in the apartment complex, and rain pitter against the window. He leaned back and focused on the news. It spouted out horror stories with an occasional cute one. He listened to a story of a woman's baby being stolen after she was kidnapped. It was stolen from her womb. Whatever that is, but it meant the baby wasn't technically born yet. 

It was a disgusting story. Eventually he turned the channel to something else. They didn't get many channels, but Tord landed on some cartoons that distracted him until he fell asleep on the couch again. 

Really hoping he didn't wake up THIS time. He might have to go to school. 

Gross.

**Author's Note:**

> New fic sowwy if I abandon this it's a short first chapter ne gay xoxo


End file.
